The Diamonds' Curse
by not ravenclaw
Summary: "There wasn't a scream. But there was a body." When the only to prove his loyalty and discover some Death Eaters was to solve the mystery of some old, bloody - probably crushed - diamonds, Remus Lupin figured that fate was definitely not on his side.But every mystery has its complications - this one's being a blonde Order member by the name of Robin Ashford. REMUS LUPIN FAN FICTION
1. Chapter One

**_DO ME A FAVOR AND PLEASE CONTINUE READING AFTER THIS PART. LITERALLy EVERY SINGLE PERSON STOPS READING HERE AND I'M CRYING. JUST.. JUST GIVE THIS A CHANCE._**

 _DAILY OWLS  
▬▬▬▬_

 _Saturday, 8th of August, 1 8 8 0_

 _THE DIAMONDS' CURSE?_  
 _article written by N . M ._

 _A mystery. A tragedy. A curse._

 _Almost three days have passed since one of the most tragic deaths of the 19th century._

 _Since the Lamantia's - one of the most known pureblooded families - lost their heir.  
_ _Since their heir was murdered._

 _The person responsible for this revolting crime still hasn't been caught, but both, the Aurors and the Lamantia's armed forces are looking without any sign of mercy. The murderer will be caught._

 _But, something new has been discovered - Lamantia's most precious possession - a diamond necklace worth many million galleons, that was passed from generation to a generation - is declared **missing**. It is suspected that the reason for this crime is a theft went wrong as the diamond necklace was, by the time, in the hands of the dead Lamantia._

 _Vito Lamantia, the father, claims that he **knows** who the murderer is - devastated and furious, he points his finger at Os-_

Remus' heart thumped as he realized that the rest of the paper was missing.


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**  
 **Sirius Troubles**

•

Sirius Black was **never** a subtle man - Remus, out of all people should know that. Ever since they've met, Sirius was anything but subtle. Loud, obnoxious, overly happy at times, but there was something that Remus saw that made him connect with him even deeper;

Sirius Black was _dark_.

There was no question about his origins; The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black was considered one of the darkest families there was. They were pure and proudful - both characteristics that _even_ Sirius, the _black_ sheep of the family, possessed. He hated to say it, but he was more like them than he wanted to be. Not only by his looks, in which he was almost a carbon copy of his father, but by his heart.

But, Remus Lupin saw his darkness in a whole different way. He never mentioned it, acted like it wasn't there, but most importantly he _understood_ it and never judged it. He saw Sirius' darkness as his worst traits and he saw the war that was happening underneath the dimpled smile. His face wore a big smile, but his eyes weren't. Remus saw _it_ , he saw it in the pranks he committed, he saw it in the triumph when he'd win a battle against Death Eaters and the worst thing about it was the fact that that darkness was now directed his way.

 _He saw it in the mistrust._

As Remus opened his eyes he heard the tapping. He could swear that a moment earlier the same melody was played in his sleep, playing with the wisps of a dream he had but couldn't remember afterward. There, in his dream, had been an image of his father, a fast one, almost as gone as it happened. Taking a breath, Remus stared at the ceiling of his cottage as he heard the tapping stop at his intake of breath. He had to visit his father soon.

"Moony, you awake?"

Sirius' voice filled his eardrums and he suddenly felt tense. It wasn't supposed to be this way, he supposed. It never was. Mistrust and fake concern weren't supposed to happen between them - the Marauders. It was wrong, _so_ wrong.

Blinking, Remus slowly got up into a seated position trying to ignore the painful stretch of his muscles and the crack of his bones. The blanket on him moved a bit and he saw the cut on his thigh that would slowly turn into one of his scars as the times passed. Disgusted with himself, Remus leaned on the rest of his old couch he got as a present from his parents. Before he moved here, to live by himself, that same couch could be found in the attic of his parents' house. It was old, but he loved it. It reminded him of his transformations as a child, that is.

Looking around as if he was in his own house for the first time, the only alive thing he could see - except himself who felt as if he was on his deathbed - was Sirius Black seated in a beige armchair on the side of his coffee table. Clothed in a maroon like robes with gold details he looked as if he was swallowed by the Gryffindor common room. Remus wanted to laugh, but the pain in his stomach turned it into a dry cough making his target look at him. Sirius eyes narrowed for a millisecond at him and that expression was gone almost as fast as it happened. Instead, he smiled.

"So, _Moony_ , how are you feeling?" He asked, his smile not reaching his eyes. Remus didn't miss the emphasizing of his nickname. _And again we go._

"Awful," Remus began, closing his eyes again just to stop Sirius looking at him. "Tired, beaten up, disgusted with myself and dirty like I haven't had a shower in years."

Sirius chuckled for a second and Remus could swear it sounded sincere. As he saw the letter from yesterday morning still on the table where he left it a thought popped into his head.

"Where's James?" He asked, remembering the silhouette of a huge and magnificent - a bit angry too - deer steering him towards the woods.

"He left about six in the morning," Before he could ask, Sirius continued. "It's ten now. Harry woke up and cried, so Lily sent a Daffodil for him."

Unable to keep serious, Remus let out a deep and honest chuckle. Lily would never forgive him for naming her Patronus after a flower. _Daffodil_ , he mentally snorted, what does a bottle of Firewhiskey do to you.

"I guess he was really happy when he saw what time it was," Sirius nodded with a small smirk while thinking of James. Then, Remus frowned. "Please don't tell me you spent the whole night sleeping in that armchair! Sirius, I told you a thousand times - it's only good for sitting, you'll get cra-"

"James slept in your room. Don't worry." He said, not looking at him. Instead, he was eyeing the letter on the table as if he wanted to read it, but couldn't.

"And you? Where did you sleep?"

"I didn't." Padfoot cut him off. Feeling sudden uneasiness in his chest, Remus bit his tongue.

He couldn't help but make difference between Padfoot and him - the cold bastard that was now sitting in front of him carrying the name of his best friend. Maybe this was the Orion - that part of him which he inherited from him parent, the part that was in his middle name, because this wasn't Sirius. This just wasn't his best friend. But, again, Padfoot hadn't been his best friend for over a year.

The only time he'd see his best friend for more than a chuckle or a tiny expression was when he was with James or with the rest of the crew. But, it wasn't the same, at least towards him. Gathering the strength to talk without spurring anger at the dog, Remus swallowed his spit permeated with his pride.

"It's from Peter," He started, watching as Sirius looked at him curiously. Remus nodded towards the table. "The letter. He sent it yesterday morning saying he couldn't make it. Apologized and everything."

"Ah," Sirius began, looking almost ashamed. Remus knew better. "No one told me."

"You came late." That was his only response.

Moving a pillow from the couch behind his back, Remus watched as Sirius put on a fake smile that never reached his eyes anymore and squirmed in his seat. James was furious. The agreed time was eight o'clock in the evening so they could gather before the transformation happened. James was there in a second; he came by Floo with a huge smile on his face, gripped Remus hard as he hugged him and proceed to tell him all about Harry's tries to talk. He was so happy - and then half an hour passed.

Sirius just wasn't there. James told him he talked to Sirius and that he agreed that he was coming. After an hour and a half, they gave up on waiting. James was fuming. He didn't want to tell Remus why, but he already knew - Sirius wasn't coming.

It seemed like a miracle when he showed up. Two hours late, hair disheveled and a scent of Firewhiskey on his tongue. Nobody said anything.

"But, you understand Moony, don't you?" He started, chuckling akwardly. "' _A wizard is_ -"

"- _nothing without his witch',_ " Remus continued, nodding. His eyes fell on the clock in his miniature kitchen which could be seen from his position in the living room. "I understand, yes."

There was the silence. When it first started Remus couldn't take it. He used to ask Sirius every single question he thought of just to get rid of the goddamn silence. But, now, he got used to it. Watching as Sirius took Peter's letter from the table and started to read it, he could but reminisce the time when he first moved in here.

James, Peter and Sirius - all three of them- joked about Remus letting his inner wolf live a little. After every transformation, they would be here as well as the smell of fresh and hot chamomile tea in the air that would make Remus smile.

But, nothing in this situation made him smile now. No chamomile tea, no friends, just an awkward conversation with an untrusting stranger.

"Pete's sick now, is he?" Sirius mumbled. "I remember him almost throwing up on Harry's birthday, blueberry cakes weren't it?"

Remus nodded.

A few minutes of uneasy silence passed when Sirius stood up. Straightening his robes, he took a deep breath then looked at Moony as he passed by the table and went for the fireplace.

"I have to go now," He gave him a fake grin full of pearl white teeth. "Don't want to keep my witch waiting."

Nodding again, Remus mouthed _goodbye_ as Sirius disappeared in the wisps of green smoke. Snorting - and hearing it echo in the empty house - Remus smiled painfully.

 _There is no witch that is a match for the bachelor Sirius Black,_ He thought _. Only the Firewhiskey or Lily's treacle tarts._

Trying to postpone him getting off the couch, he moved his legs trying to find a more comfortable position. As he felt the skin of his both legs collide, his mouth made a straight line suddenly becoming conscious of his current state. With an odd reminder, Remus remembered that under the blanket he was very much naked.

"Merlin, thanks for the Reparo." He mutters, thinking about his tattered and very much destroyed clothes. He stayed in that position until noon when his stomach growled.

•

* * *

MUSIC LISTENED TO  
WHILE WRITING

 _dark music - the sealed kingdom  
_ (there is a howling wolf and i am so connecting moony to this goddamn)

A FEW NOTES  
FOR YOU TO KNOW

firewhiskey or firewhisky?

This is officially the second chapter of TDC!  
It wasn't supposed to be written so soon, I had an idea to update it after more than 7 days!  
I am so happy for having it finished - I am one of those writers that never finish their stories, so this is a big step for me. A chapter by chapter, a step by step. I hope that you enjoyed it, even though there's not much of you reading. If you did, please leave me a comment down there, it really makes me want to write more.

It isn't as long as I first thought to make it, but it just fit. Sorry.

Also, do you like how I worked out the Marauders? Do you have any complaints, suggestions? I'm always willing to listen and cooperate, so if you have any advice please tell me. I'm really interested in what you have to say. Thanks for reading, see you soon!


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Knockturn Alley

•

A day, quick shower and a few Pain Relief Potions later, Remus found himself walking through the Diagon Alley with a parchment heavy in his pocket. It was mid-August and he was sweating thanks to the temperature that was higher than usual and his black cloak that was - to his disappointment - utterly not made for summer.

Resisting the urge to move the hood off his head to get some fresh air - as the hood was making it completely hard to breathe in that hot weather, he moved through the desolated street. It was completely empty of people. All of the props that stood in front of the stores were now moved, a few of the adverts were laying on the ground and Remus couldn't help but think that one of his favorite places looked completely _dead_.

Ignoring the melancholy in his chest, Remus tightened his grip on his wand that he casually stored in the pocket of his robes trying to stay aware. After all, they were in the middle of the war. He was walking through one of the happiest - how deserted - streets, holding his wand and waiting to be attacked at noon on Wednesday. Clenching his jaw, he took a deep breath feeling the droplets of sweat roll down his temple. _How ironic,_ he thought with a snort, remembering the event that happened at the same location a few days ago.

The moment he entered Diagon Alley, he noticed the change. Not only by looks - the street looked completely empty and just sad, but in the _smell_ , in the _feel_. His nostrils filled with a scent he immediately recognized and it didn't _feel_ right.

 _Burnt wood, ashes, and blood._

A few days ago, a raid happened at the same location Remus was in in absolute daylight. Death Eaters came, made an arson on Flourish and Blotts and the raid ended as soon as it started. When the fire started there was a few people in the store - an owner, his assistant and a customer. One dead, two hurt. Death Eaters gone and both Aurors and Order late.

Nobody noticed the flames until it was too late.

Nervous, Remus stopped in front his destination slowly pulling his hood down. His muscles ached as he remembered what he was supposed to do and the bag filled with coins suddenly felt as if it wasn't there even though he knew he was just being unreasonable. Wiping his sleeve on his forehead, Remus pushed the door.

Mr. Mulpepper's Apothecary was a corner away from Flourish and Blotts. The windows of the store that previously showed numerous potion ingredients, cauldrons - both regular and gold ones, were now covered with a dark blue cloth leaving you to think the store was closed. Only the sign with the word _OPEN_ said otherwise.

Bell tinkled as Remus got into the store and he felt overwhelmed almost immediately. The smell of all of the ingredients hit him at once making him dizzy. Before he closed his eyes to compose himself, he saw a golden cauldron at the corner of his eye and he let out a quiet laugh remembering James' fascination with it.

"Are you here because of cooling charms or are you here to buy something?" A voice overlayed with malice woke him out of his trance.

Remus opened his eyes to see an older man and couldn't help to think of him as his grandfather. Or anyone's grandfather. He had an oval face with a quite big nose and small eyes covered with huge glasses that made his eyes pop a bit from different positions. Man's - Mr. Mulpepper's - hair was short, completely gray and utterly disheveled like it went through a hurricane.

"Yes, boy?" Man sneered, squinting at Remus. "Do tell me please, I do not want your kind around my store."

Remus' breath caught in his throat. _His kind_. Images of his transformation two nights ago flashed through his mind and his mouth went dry when he tried to speak.

"You Death Eaters are everywhere," Remus frowned. continued. "What do you want?"

Remus eyes widened and he let out a breathy chuckle.

"I'm not a Death Eater, sir," He said, watching the unconvinced man eye his black cloak. "I swear, sir, I'm here to buy ingredients, you see-"

Taking a parchment out of his pocket, he showed it to the owner of the store who gladly took it. His eyes passed through the sentences and at the end of the list, he froze. Mr. Mulpepper's jaw clenched and he looked at Remus with disgust.

"You think you're funny, kid? Out of Hogwarts and now you're pulling pranks?"

Remus' heart almost shattered. Collecting his thoughts, he looked at him who was glaring at Remus as if he could cut in half.

"No, sir," He began, already put down and nervous. "I really am not."

Remus looked at his feet. A moment of silence. A moment of Mr. Mulpepper looking at him suspiciously, then analyzing him and catching the sight of the scar covering the half of his face and then - Remus heard a gasp.

Without any word, at the owner of the store moved through the racks grabbing jars to his chest and Remus felt his chest tighten. After a minute, he got back and looked at Remus, nodding him to come over so he could charge him.

As Mr. Mulpepper rang his ingredients and put them in a bag, he sent Remus a few looks he couldn't quite decipher. Anger? Fear? _Disgust_?

He almost laughed sullenly remembering that was all he thought of himself also.

"Most of these are in the bag," The owner began, his voice suddenly flat just like his face. "However, a few of those that are written are not legal for me to have in this _Light_ store."

Remus nodded, looking as the man subtly threw him the bag.

"Thirty-four galleons and twelve sickles." Mr. Mulpepper grunted as he eyed Remus' money bag. It took him a few moments to count the money needed and when he paid, the man looked at him in wonder."

"The rest of the stuff from this list can only be found in _Dark_ stores," And before Remus could ask where exactly to look, he continued. "Try Knockturn Alley."

And with that, Remus nodded thanking him, turned around and left not even bothering to put his hood on.

He always had problems with them - the looks. Gossips he could handle, words didn't matter to him, but _looks_. _They were killing him._ Slowly eating him away as he watched the silent war behind the frozen stare in the eyes of every single person that found out about his condition. It hurt. It still hurt, even after sixteen years.

Taking the turn for the street he never remembered founding himself in, Remus let out a breath as he clutched the bag that was right next to his money bag which was slowly becoming empty. One more purchase and it was as good as a trash bag.

It took him five years to collect so much money. _Five years._ Ever since he found out about it - the potion that could help him with his transformations, _Wolfsbane_ \- he spared money whenever he could. Each knut or a sickle he'd got from his parents as allowance was there. Every single galleon he got by working different jobs until he got fired was there. All of his hope was there.

When he stopped in front of the store that he only figured it was an Apothecary by a sign, Remus swallowed his pride and got in.

As he entered the second Potion store today, he found they were quite different than he expected. The first one, even though the dark times had a quite light interior with many decorations on the walls, while this one was much much darker.

Black and gray colors dominated through the whole store and even though the windows weren't covered, the light that was coming through still wasn't enough to make it even a bit less gloomy. His eyes darted through the whole store finding a bunch of jars with some suspicious ingredients on the shelves that he was sure he wouldn't even want to find out what they were.

The store was completely empty. As he was carefully walking deeper into the store, his eyes caught a glimpse of an elegant looking box on one of the long tables that were filled with very sharp knives different sizes. Remus approached it, his curiosity stronger than his mind. It was made out of red velvet and it was surrounded by some bigger boxes, looking as if someone was trying to hide it. Before he could make a go at it, a someone interrupted him.

"You insolent little brat! Move away from my stuff!"

Panic rising in his chest, Remus almost jumped from where he was standing. Looking in the direction from which the voice came, Remus felt his jaw open.

A copy of Mr. Mulpepper was standing right in front of him with a murderous look on his face. Same eyes, same hair, same nose, same _face_.

"I-I-" He stuttered.

"What?" The man yelled, looking at him angrily. "Why are you here?"

"Mr. Mulpepper sent me." Remus hurriedly said, watching as the man's face expression changed. It went from angry to _furious_.

"Are you really?" He muttered, looking as if he wanted to stab him. "So, now, my brother is sending me thieves in here? Isn't he enough?"

 _Brother_. Obviously. A light bulb lightened in his mind and he almost let out a laugh when he saw that the man was still waiting for a reply. It looks as if the question wasn't rhetoric.

"Uh, no, sir. I am truly sorry. I am here to buy potion ingredients. He just redirected me."

Squinting at him, the _other_ Mr. Mulpepper grunted something and looked at the box on the table.

"Then, _boy_ , move forward," He spat taking the box into his hands. "I will definitely not serve you."

Remus frowned, but still followed the orders. Moving into the store he thought if he should pick the ingredients himself. But, most of those were unfamiliar to him. Most of them weren't allowed at Hogwarts and he was not the best at Potions. He doubted he would recognize them. As he slowed his pace, he heard a sound behind a big curtain that was in front of him.

"I thought you were a Gryffindor, Remus," A female voice said, a smirk evident in its tone. "So, why is a Gryffindor in Knockturn Alley?"

A dark curtain behind the counter moved and a familiar woman in a black shirt and black pencil skirt revealed herself looking quite smug. Her short blonde hair was picked up in a bun which was so small that Remus could imagine her putting a pencil in the center just for a decoration. She was familiar, but he couldn't remember _why_.

She arched her eyebrow as she looked at him, the curves of her lips trying to resist a smile. Still feeling confused, he looked at her as she was watching him and he tried to remember her. A diamond shaped face with freckles all over it clashed with dark brown eyes that looked at him amused. Remus frowned and when he subtly took her small frame into consideration, his eyes caught the name tag on her shirt: _ROBIN ASHFORD_.

A bunch of short termed memories of the blonde haired girl from the last month filled his thoughts and he gaped at her for a second before he nervously collected himself.

"Robin?" He frowned once more, suddenly feeling suspicious. "What are you doing here?"

Robin just let out a short laugh and shook her head at his expression. A strange feeling of uneasiness filled his chest and he just looked at her with only a blink.

 _What was an Order member doing in a Knockturn Alley?_

 _Yes, what are you doing here?_ a mocking voice said in his mind and he mentally rolled his eyes at himself.

"I work here, have been for about four months actually." He raised his eyebrows. "It's easier to get to know _different_ people and _learn_ new things, you know?" As a realization crossed his face, she took the list from his hands with a wink. Cringing at the fast movement, Remus waited for a cold stare and a change in behavior when she figured out what potion he wanted to make.

"Um, oh, yeah." Nervously, Remus muttered."I mean..."

"I see you've got a few of _Grey_ ingredients here, huh, so that's why Ben sent you here?" She interrupted him, her positive mood still on.

"Yes, no - I mean - who's Ben?" He stuttered equally stunned and confused. Robin moved away from him, grabbed a bag and started filling it with, what Remus presumed, were potion ingredients.

"Mr. Mulpepper, the Diagon Alley one." She answered, not looking at him, but still having that light tone in her voice."Did you know they're twins?"

An image of both the owners flashed in his head and he nodded silently when he figured out she had her back turned to him and she didn't see him agree.

"Um, they do look alike..." He started stupidly and she answered with a laugh at which he couldn't help but give out a smile. When he wanted to continue, she suddenly disappeared beneath the counter and he just stared at the spot where she was before mutely.

"Yeah, it's like Polyjuice, but better." Showing a half of her face behind the counter, Robin wiggled her eyebrows at him and in a moment she was gone again.

"I guess..." Awkwardly, he said, tapping the bag of galleons. It was all the extra money he had and it was gone as it never existed. It would take him forever to gather that amount of money again. A shuffling sound was heard and Robin was up again, blowing the hair from her eyes.

"And the last one," Putting one"Here you go, Remus, that'll be thirty-two galleons and four knuts. Wow, pricey."

"Nice, thank you and come again soon!" She grinned a smile full of teeth and he couldn't help but give one in return, his being shyer. Thinking she probably won't ever see him there again, he nodded. Turning towards the exit, Remus passed Mr. Mulpepper who was sneering at him with his body guarding the red velvet box he was looking at earlier.

Feeling irritated, Remus rolled his eyes as soon as he put his hand on the door.

"Also, Remus!" Robin yelled, making him turn around. She was now sitting on the counter, her legs crossed.

"The birds are meeting again today, haven't you heard?" She said, her brown eyes twinkling with mischief. "I heard the evenings are the best for people to join, possibly around eight, if they want to hear something new. Possibly a new melody, I know you love those. I left you the deets. You coming?"

Before he could ask her where she _left them,_ Robin gave a pointing look at his bag filled with ingredients for Wolfsbane. Remus' mouth closed as soon as they opened and he just muttered yes before nodding once more.

"What in the world are you talking about?" The other Mr. Mulpepper asked confused with a sneer still present. "What birds?"

Agitated by the man, Remus huffed, opening the door and exiting.

"Oh, Mr. Mulpepper, don't bother," He heard her giggle. "The flamingo's aren't supposed to find out."

The last thing he heard before he closed the door was 's call for Merlin's help. Shaking his head, Remus didn't know he'd need it too and soon.


End file.
